Teen Titans: Evolution
by ILikeBeinMe2411
Summary: A new generation of teen titans are here! Watch how learn to grow, love, and fight for survival. Will they make it through this. Or will they crumble into pieces? Read to find out! All OC centered with some guest appearances from the former titans.
1. Chapter 1

I'm multi-tasking stories now. So a long time ago I had an idea about Teen Titans having new heroes taking there place. And that is why I'm here writing it. Disclaimer: I own my characters. DC you own yours. I'll do backgrounds on the characters later.

* * *

"Are you there yet?"

"Yes, don't get your panties in a twist."

"Whatever, the intell on this recruit is that he/she wears a black cloak."

"Really? Is that all I get?"

"Yes, now go, Nightwing.

"You know sometimes I wish Bruce was here instead."

"Well to bad you baby, he's at a benefit. Are in you there yet?"

"For last time, yes. I'm heading in."

The new hero stepped into a noisy, prancing club. Nightwing search for the potential recruit. "The new recruit is at the back of the club, genius. GOODBYE!" Nightwing was alone. "Rich, Rich, Richard! That bastard." He muttered into the earcom. His attention turned to the back of the club. He noticed a hooded figure. Nightwing made his way to the table. "Is this seat taken?" He asked. The hooded figure shook its head. As soon as he sat down the figure pulled out long, slender cards. He discovered that the figure had caramel colored hands, small and delicate. The person layed the cards on flat on smooth surface. Then flipped the cards over. The cards read tragedy, hope, the fool, love, and triumph. Nightwing's eyes widen in surprise. The mysterious person stood up and rushed out to the exit.

"Hey! Wait!" Nightwing sprinted to the door to catch up. Once he got outside he reached for the person's arm and gripped it. All of a sudden a force thrusted him backwards onto the cold concrete. The mysterious person ran off the scene climbing onto an abandoned rooftop. "I'm gonna kill Richard when I get back to the Manor." He muttered to himself. He started to the rooftop where the new recruit fled to. Once he arrived at the top he noticed that the new recruit had it's back turned.

"You are a fool." the female monotone spoke. She revealed and pointed a loaded gun in Nightwing's direction. He grasped. "I mean no harm." he said cautiously.

"That's what they all say, but they all end up dead once in a while." her hand was lying on the trigger.

"We have to do this the hard?" he teased.

"The hard way is the best way after." the bullet flew out the gun barely missing Nightwing. Then he jumped behind her and attemped to kick her from behind but she ducked just in time, and sidestepped him causing him to clumsily trip.

"I thought you would put up a better fight, your just a weakling." that hit a nerve in Nightwing. He growled dangerously low even though it didn't faze the girl. He pounced on her and they both fell in the result. Nightwing straddled the girl.

"Did I hit a nerve?" her answer was another growl.

"Sorry to disappoint but I have somewhere to be. She flipped their positions. Then she put his face into her hands and kissed him. Nightwing's eyes were wide like saucers.

She laughed "I'll see you later." he got a glipse of her ruby pupils. She ran towards the end of the roof and fell forward. This startled Nightwing. He checked the empty ground expecting a dead body. When he checked, he saw nothing.

_"She's good."_ he thought as he raised his fingers to his lips to feel the tingling still there. Nightwing smirked.

* * *

So, how was it? I hoped you liked it because I am freaking tired! Man! School is kicking my butt! I was trying to do a project last night then 7 kids came over my house. It was a heck hole. Glitter and glue was everywhere! Leaving me to clean it all up. I'm tired so I'm gonna hit up outta here. Deuces.


	2. Recruit 1

A door flung open. It revealed a furious male wearing black material. His costume wore tears and was soaked with freezing water from the revealed a tired, battered, and wet Nightwing. "Where. is. Richard." It's certainly not a question. "I believe he is sleeping in his chambers, young sir. If you want to confront him, please do it once you are awoke." Alfred spoke tirely yet in a great sound of mind. Nightwing quietly sighed in respond. "Have a goodnight, young sir." Alfred headed to his chambers, while Nightwing slowly went up the stairs. He finally made it to his room. His room was spacious. It included a small couch, a few chairs, a huge bed, and a wall full of cut newspapers, pushpins, and red thread. He went to his bathroom to freshen up from his funk. He stepped into the hot shower and let the water wash away tonight's events. But one thing still lingered in his mind: the beautiful, mysterious woman and the kiss. Nightwing can still feel the warmth from her lips. The spark that left his lips still tingling. Her ruby eyes, her caramel skin, and her beautiful face. Something was alluring about her seductive and dangerous appearance.

He put on his nightwear and plopped on the huge bed. Sleep almost overtook him until his phone started to ring. He groaned. He touched a nearby table and struggled looking for his ringing phone. His hand finally touched his target. He flipped it opened without acknowledging who it was. "Hello." he groaned through the phone. "You should really acknowledge who is calling next time, it could've been a criminal." a female voice said. Nightwing sat up abruptly. "Who is this?" He asked curious. She chuckled softly through the phone. "Ruby eyes." the woman replied. Nightwing's eyes widen. "How did you get this number?" he pressed on. There was a paused. "I know what I know." she put it simply. He frowned. "That's all I get?" he asked tired. "Pretty much or maybe a name." she suggested. "Alright then, how about a name." he suggested back. "Grey. Happy now?" Grey said in a monotone voice. Nightwing smirked. "Very." He replied. "You know I can feel your smirk, right?" she said. It never left his face. "Oh, I know." he said. "Now, what was it you wanted to explain to me so badly?" she asked teasingly. Nightwing's expression immediately turned seriously. "Have you ever heard of the Teen Titans?" he asked suddenly. "Yes, I have, why?" she calmly asked. He sighed. "The crime rate has risen and a high level of criminals have arrived. We need to establish a team to lower the rates and keep the city safe." he explained. "Meet me at the Rose Café tomorrow at eight." she said seriously. Grey sighed. "It's not safe to talk about this situation over the phone, the call could be traced." Nightwing never thought about this outcome. "I've should've known better, but you called." he realized. "I know that dummy, goodbye." the call ended. "Wait-" his reaction was late.

Sunlight beamed through the curtains. Nightwing slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. Then he saw a black and green blur. His sleepy vision got clearer and it showed an alarm clock displaying the time 7:30. "Oh sh-." he accidently rolled off the bed. The impact from the floor woke him up. He rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Nightwing threw on a white long-sleeve shirt and put on a dark blue t-shirt over it. He flung the door open and rushed down the stairs. Everyone in was settled at the table. As he past by, he slapped the back of Richard's head. He ran out before he could hear or witness his reaction. Nightwing grabbed his helmet and rode off on his black motorcycle.

He finally arrived in the heart of the city and saw the café. Nightwing parked his motorcycle. He got off and searched for Grey. His phone suddenly ringed. It read 'private number' he reluctantly answered it. "Hello." he said. "I have crimson hair." the called end. He stepped into the café searching for crimson hair. Then saw a flash of red hair sitting at a table drinking tea. He made his way to the table. "Your late, Ryan." Grey said monotonously. "How do you know my name?!" he whispered loudly. She looked up at him. Ryan was wearing black sunglasses. Hiding his eyes. She noticed his toned muscles and abs through his shirt. She distracted. And then she realized that she was attracted to him."Hello, hello, hello!" Ryan exclaimed to get her attention. "Hmm, what?" she lazily asked. "I was asking how did you know my name and I'm not late." he declared. "First of all I'm going to tell you like I told you last night, I know what I know. Second of all, you were thirty minutes late. Check your watch." she explained. Ryan looked at her hysterically. Then he glanced down at his watch quickly and he frowned. "Okay so what, but let's resume to last night's conversation." he said quickly. "What do you do for a living?" he asked her. Grey sighed. "I'm an assassin and before you assume anything, let me explain." she looked at his face and his mouth hanging wide open. She sighed again. "I used to be a part of an organization that worked for the government to assassinate kingpins, drug lords, criminals, etc. But that was in the past. I'm a vigilante assassin. So I'm not going to kill you in your sleep unless I wanted to." she explained. He glared at her. "Okay! I was joking about killing you in your sleep, your so uptight." she stated. "Am not and I want to know your-." he was cut short by a crash. Their heads snapped in the direction of the crash.

A mutant beast oozing some kind of neon green substance was running a muck in the city. "Trouble." Ryan stated. "Gee, thanks Captain Obvious." Grey said sarcastically. He just glared at her. "Let's go" he said seriously. She obeyed his command. They ran outside to the scene. Grey snapped her fingers, then they appeared in there costumes. Ryan had on his uniform and Grey had on her cloak and her costume under it. The mutated monster shrieked loudly and ran towards the duo's directions. Grey flung out her glowing cards towards the monster and it fell back. Nightwing stared at her. Grey cloak was gone and she had a long, black and red vest on. Under it was red cloth covering her breasts and her mid-stomach. Only showing a small amount of cleavage and small part of washboard abs. She wore black pants with black high heel boats. And lastly a black and red magician's hat. He was awed. "Is this a test?" she asked catching his attention. "Y-yes!" he stuttered . She smirked. Grey made her way towards the monster. Smoked appeared behind her back and a black steel sword appeared. She sprinted behind the monster and climbed on its back. Then she raised the glowing black steel sword and stabbed it into his skull. Grey flipped in front of the monster's face. The monster tried to grab her, but slid the sword down though it's body. It fell in have half and turned into goo. Grey took a bottle out and took a sample of the monster's goo.

"Do I pass?" she asked. Nightwing smirked. "You certainly did." Grey blushed. "So, who next?"

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I OWN MY CHARACTERS. YOU OWN YOURS DC COMICS. Tell me how was it. So sorry for the mistakes in chapter 1. Deuces.


	3. The Red Eyed Monster

I don't own anything by my characters. Btw all of them are teenagers.

* * *

It was a cold and brisk night. The golden moon shone brightly. The duo were surrounded by stone brick walls. They were in an alley looking for a potential recruit. Nightwing looked at Grey in amazement. The moonlight complimented her flawless caramel skin and ruby eyes.

Grey noticed Nightwing gazing at her. She smirked. "Like what you see?" Grey asked teasingly. Nightwing sighed.

Suddenly, they heard a bloodcurdling scream from down the alleyway. Grey sprinted to the direction of the ear-splitting scream.

"It came from down there!" Shouted Grey. Nightwing was right behind her. As the screaming got closer, the duo found the source of the sound. The only barrier between them and the sound was a weak wooden door. Grey roundhouse kicked the door open. Her eyes widen at the sight she saw before her eyes. A teenage boy had his sharp, elongated teeth in the flesh of a weaken victim. Nightwing growled and pounced on the teen, rearing him away from the bloody victim. Grey rushed to the victims side and desperately checked for a mere pulse. She found a pulse, but it was very shallow. Grey found a cloth lying around the cold cemented ground. She quickly wrapped it around the victim's neck adding pressure to the two holed wound. Then she turned her attention to Nightwing. Who was busy fighting off the blood-craved boy.

"Nightwing! Take the victim to the hospital. Now." she spoke in a dangerously low tone. Nightwing did what he was told. He ran toward the victim and threw him on his shoulder and was on his way. Grey and the blood-craved teen circled around each other waiting which one of them would make the first move. A murderous intent shone with the depths of his blood red eyes and blood stained his elongated teeth. Grey sighed. She looked deep into his eyes. He suddenly become a little frighten from her staring. Grey walked slowly and carefully towards the teen. The teen's body involuntarily stiffen as she got closer. Now, they were face to face. He was looking down on her. He swayed a little, and felt dizzy as his vision blurred.

"Sleep." she said. The teen fell to the ground. She sighed and lifted the boy over on her shoulder and walked out the alley way. She looked both ways making sure nobody witnessed the scene beforehand. Grey took her phone out her pocket and dialed a number.

_"Where do I take him?"_

_"To the tower."_

_"Isn't that place old and broke down?"_

_"It may be, but it's the only_ _place __we have. If we bring him to the hospital, it would wreck havoc. Just go to the tower. I'll meet you there."_

_"Okay then, I'll see you there." Grey hung the phone with a sigh._

"Let's go big guy." she said as she walked.

Grey finally arrived at the famous tower. She looked up and saw how tall it actually was. It appeared that one light was on in one of the vacant rooms. Grey entered the vacant building. She used the elevator to get to the medical wing. Once she arrived everything looked new. She expected it to have rotten walls or spider webs every which way. But, it appeared that someone still lived here. She gently placed the teen on the bed and observed him. He was shirtless and had milky pale skin with faded scars. His hair was dirty blonde and what she can assume from his blood red eyes, he was a newly born vampire. Grey dragged a nearby chair and brought it beside the white bed. She hesitantly put her hand on his ice cold forehead and closed her eyes. Then she heard sudden breathes getting deeper and audible. Once she open her eyes his eyes were open looking around for his whereabouts. He sat up and put a hand on his head.

"Ugg, where am I?" the teen asked.

"You're at the Teen Titans tower." she answered.

"The Teen Titans tower? How did I get here?" he asked.

"I brought you here. Do remember anything that happened to you before?" she asked.

"No, I don't, but-," he cut himself off with wide eyes," I have to go." he got out of the medical bed and for the door.

"Your not going anyway." She said as she gripped his left wrist.

"I'm a monster, you have to kill me." he said solemnly.

"You are NOT a monster, and I'm not going to kill you go." she declared.

"To stubborn for your own good, huh, I have the potential to kill, but you still helped me, you still remained. Why?" he asked. Grey sighed and she looked him in the eye.

"I know how it feels be a monster, because I am one." she turned her head. "I've been beaten, tortured, and set aflame, so now tell me how it feels to be beaten and tortured! You are so absurd! You were turned a monster a mere hour ago, and I was a monster my whole life!" she expressed. His eyes were wide and then they lowered in guilt and sorrow.

"I'm sorry-" he was cut off by her. "Don't give that crap." she huffed.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm sorry for my sob story and I understand that I was acting like an absurd child, b-but," he bottom lip started to quiver, "But, I don't know what to do! I don't know how to control myself anymore! I feel like an untamed beast! Nobody can help me! I'm hopeless." he walked towards the door before he could touch the door knob he was hugged from behind. His breath hitched in his throat and his blood red eyes widen. His heart swelled. He felt tears run down his shirtless back.

"I'm going to help you no matter what the cost! But I need you to believe in me and for to believe in yourself." She wept softly. He turned around and hugged her. He felt tears run from his own eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered softly in her ear. Grey smiled. None of them acknowledged that a certain masked hero looking through the dark window with jealous that burned his eyes.


End file.
